


Advice

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age Kink Meme, Everyone is angry, Gen, Inquisitor is angry, Spoilers, Trespasser DLC, yay for Halamshiral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:53:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>K!Meme prompt: "I was very much disappointed that after that cool ragey speech in the trailer, there wasn't actually anything like it in the DLC (at least not that I saw).<br/>So I'd like to see Inquisitor m!Lavellan, finally fed up and royally frustrated with all this shit that's going on. Your choice if it's in front of a big crowd or just a select few, but make it intense.<br/>No romance or (hints of) Cullen romance please. </p><p>Bonus points:<br/>+The meltdown is not actually loud and overtly dramatic (you know the way that some people get suddenly very quiet and creepily calm when they get really furious? That would be awesome)<br/>+People getting actually scared<br/>+++ Outsider POV (Random servant/noble/guard)" </p><p>Complaints are not action, and the Inquisitor is having none of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advice

“What do you all expect, that I’m some kind of _miracle worker?_ ” The voice was low, almost a growl, and one that made her freeze against the wall. Her guard armor jingled a little with her shaking, and she cursed under her breath. 

Edging her head around the corner, she saw none other than the Inquisitor. His eyes were near black, hands clenched, and a fierce snarl on his lips. She had never seen a wolf before, but she sure felt like this would be the same look a wild ravenous wolf would have. 

And yet, she couldn’t pull her eyes away. 

“You complain about the politics, you complain that we don’t have time, and maybe that’s because all you three ever do is **COMPLAIN.** ” The word exploded out of him, making a couple of nearby ravens burst into flight. 

“Inquisitor.” The red haired woman said, a warning clear in her voice. One that went fully ignored. 

“I am trying my best here to end this oncoming invasion quietly, dealing with Orlais and Ferelden, and all I ask is that I can rely on you three to take a little bit of pressure off so I can do what I need to do and apparently that is too much to ask. I don’t even know how much time I have left, but I am giving what I have for _you_. So if you all would just kindly _fuck off_ and let me work with what time I have that would be much appreciated. If I die before this task is over, I expect you to pick up the pieces and explain it all to everyone, Maker be **damned** what they think. I stopped caring a long time ago. Appearances are **useless** when everyone here, including myself, is extremely likely to die unless we can somehow pull off a miracle!” 

She gasped, and immediately hid around the corner as his face turned in her direction. There was a long moment of silence. 

“I apologize Inquisitor.” The tan heavily accented woman sounded genuinely guilty. “I had not realize your hand had gotten worse.”

“Ah yes, like everything else in this country, it wants to kill me too.” He sounded bitter, but the edge was gone from his voice. “Just hold them off my back until I can settle this. If I can settle this.” 

"Thank you, Inquisitor." A lilted voice said, the one belonging to the red haired woman. 

The silence that followed dragged on for such a long time that she finally worked up the courage to look around the corner again. The Inquisitor and his companions were gone. She sighed, turning back to her post and her shriek was muffled as a hand clamped over her mouth. 

“You saw nothing.” The red haired woman said, her hand tightening on the guard’s throat for one terrifying moment before she let go, smoothing the other woman’s hair with a smile and turning away. 

The guard’s heart beat triple the speed, and she was beginning to wonder if insanity was one of the requirements for joining the Inquisition, if he and his advisors had anything to do with it.


End file.
